Brothers united
by It's a little secret
Summary: Base on a song I hear called Onii yuukai. Main Kaito x Len, contains Mikuo x Len and Dell x Len as well. M rated for pervet thinkings
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever. Please don't shoot me if it's bad. Believe or not, I have this idea while watching Brother's bed_Sisters united. At first I want to make this Shota's bed but later I change into Brothers united. **

**Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction only.**

_Len's pov_

"Len?Len!" "Huh?" I repeated stupidly as I snapped from my daze. "Are you sure you are okay? You're spacing out a lot recently." Kaito asks, a little worry. "Oh, you're right, I'm sorry". He's right. Recently I'm having trouble with being stalked. I always feel like being watched by a few people as I sleep, eat, even taking a bath! But who could it be, considered I stayed here with only Kaito, Mikuo, Dell, and I trust them so bad that how can they do such things? Return to where I am "What are you saying again?" I ask Kaito. "Oh, it's just I think you're kind of upset that I brought you a present" , he said as he pulled out the most amazing, awesome, best of the best thing I can ever want: banana! I feel so happy that I can't control myself and give him a tight hug as well as a smile.

_Kaito's pov_

I feel Len's soft body pressed against mine that my cheek has a faint blush and seeing him with his innocent smile make it turns into a new level of pinkness. Now you'll think that hey, it's just a brotherly hug, why blushing like that? Well let me tell you something: I had a crush on Len! Yeah yeah I know, you have the right to think that I'm some kind of 20-year-old pedophile that lusting after a certain cute blond shota but hey, I'm not the only one. I mean, there are Mikuo and Dell, who also had a crush on him. Back to the present: Len is peeling the banana! In a highly tempting way! And the way he sucks the banana, oh, it makes waves of dirty thoughts fill my brain. I wonder what it would feel like to have his body pinned in the wall. To have my tongue discover his wet cavern and taste his lips, probably banana flavor as I trail kisses down his body. To hear he moans "ah…" "Nya" "oh god YES!" "Uh waahhh" and most of all: "KAITO!". "Kaito? Kaito!" I snapped of my daydreams as Len calls out my name and quickly recognize I'm practically drooling while staring at him eating banana. Ugh! He probably thinks I'm weird or something now. But as soon as I turned around, I found myself not the only one who is thinking dirty because there are other 2 faces looking at Len in a hungrily way :

_Mikuo and Dell!_

**That's it! I know this is too fast and a bit crazy but don't murder me. Review if you want to say something. There are more so please stay in tune.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooh, finally updating. I'm not lazy or anything. In fact I really WANT to update, but this account is forbidden, so I have to hide as much as I can. Special thank to lifeless snow, the first person to post a review on my first fanfiction ever. I'm really happy. Anyway, this is only a series of naughty thoughts. Enjoy~**

_Dell's pov:_

I watched Len as he _lick_ the banana in a suggestive way. Damn it! Why did I choose to walk in this place in the first time? Too late, my brain has done replacing it with _something else _and transfers it to me. I imagine him licking 'mine' and cover 'it' with his sweet saliva. The thought of his tongue teasing 'it' and making me groan , sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. And his beautiful body that once covered with clothes (except when he takes a bath. Yes, we watched him when he takes a bath) is now completely expose under my gaze, it's just plain irresistible. That's it if I don't add the expression he wears when that happening , his teary and sparkling blue eyes, those details will triple the attraction of the sights… "Dell are you hungry?" "What?" I was pulled of my dreamland as I hear his voice. "You keep staring at me while I eat my banana .(**OMG it sounds so weird)** Do you think I should go and buy you some food?" "Oh no I'm fine, thanks." I say as I secretly curse myself.

_Mikuo's pov:_

Thanks god. Right at the point Len put the banana near his mouth, I immediately look away, or I'll certainly be having dirty things in mind at that point… Oh man. No way. This is the worst part of all the parts:He's .gnawing .the banana. What should I do now? Should I sing? _Twinkle twinkle little star. Len is eating banana… _Wait what? Uh oh, I don't think I can bear longer… Shoot! Len isn't eating like any normal human, or vocaloid, because he doesn't just swallow it, he bites it gently, almost like how I'm going to do to his neck as we're alone, in a dark bedroom and doing "the thing". I shook my head with attempt of taking the images out of my head but I can't. The thinking of him squirming and begging underneath me is far too great. My hands are snaking up his body, careless his soft flawless and tender skin, sniffing his smell and breath. He's covering with sweat and 'milk' and "ENOUGH I'M LEAVING" "Eh? Why?" Kaito whines as I was pulled of my thoughts. "Try to eat with people staring, drooling and NOSEBLEEDING at your face and you'll understand." I touch my face and realize the liquid that is dripping down my face is blood. "Now if you excuse me I'll go to bed. I'm having a hard time sleeping lately and eating banana is making me sleepy so I guess I'll take this opportunity. Good night." Len said as he leans and gives us each a kiss in our cheeks and hops up the stairs. "Guys, we need a meeting. Now." I said as Dell and Kaito nod in agreement.

**Finally done. I make this in like 45 minutes. Please review. You have no idea what I was like when I receive my first review and my first favorite. The feeling is beyond compare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. I swear I'm not dead. It's just kinda hard, when I'm in the middle of test time. Sorry for the short chapter.**

_3__rd__ person pov:_

"Alright guys, we may be different in a lot of things, but there is something we know for certain: we want Len. We loved everything about him, from his innocent smile, to his adorable blush and his angelic voice. So what do you say? We work together and share him or do thing by our own and see him get stolen from some random girls or guys?" Kaito said as Dell and Mikuo nodded and said in unison: "Brothers United!" Things are going to get interesting tonight.

_Late that night…_

"Uh waahh!" Len screams as he wakes up from his sleep with sweat covered him and panting non-stop. The shota had a nightmare about him enjoying himself with his bananas but suddenly, they ( bananas) disappear. What a horrible nightmare, he shivers, try to breathe properly…

Until Len feel his hair tie being pulled out...

The blonde turn around to see Kaito smirks, Mikuo chuckles, Dell grins at him. "Ni..ni san?" he asks, tilting his head.

In one swift movement, Kaito has the kid pinned down as Dell slowly unbutton his shirt and Mikuo ties his hands together. "Sorry Len", they all say in a huskily voice...

**Yep. That's it. I know, I 'm such a bad guy to back up at the interesting detail but I just feel it's better to make an ending like this. BTW, this is the END of the story. Fear not readers, I'm about to make a long one shot. This one may take time to publish, but please bear with me. I may rewrite this sometime, but not soon 'cause I have lots of ideas of fanfiction in mind so I'm not going to be that free. But next story will be good, I can feel it. Please review~**

**P.S: Should I change this into m-rated? There's no real actions here but...**


End file.
